Lost In Paradise
by Nicejob-Sexy
Summary: Effie was captured by the Capitol and after her rescue, she has to deal with consequences. Post-Mockingjay. Rated T for violence, language and mention of rape. This used to be Breath of life but I haven't notice that this title was already taken, so sorry about that :/
1. Chapter 1

There was a girl. Happy, full of life girl. She didn't have to worry about anything; she slept in a warm bed, never lacked food and always has been loved by her parents. This girl grew up and became a woman and got to work on her dream job. That's when everything began to get complicated. She realized that she had lived all of her life in a place where killing innocent children was the fun of people greedy, dirty and blinded by ambition and power. Then she saw the light at the end of the tunnel, the great escape, the hope to end the genocide acclaimed for her "friends". And when the revolution came, there was no time to escape; she was arrested, left alone in a filthy, dark and cold cell. It is where our story begins.

Darkness. Everything begins in darkness. Since the creation of the universe, through her mother's warm, comfortable, safe womb and ending in death. It's in the dark where the monsters are, the nightmares, your biggest fears. And it's in the darkness that she is now.

Quiet, small and frightened, waiting for the next act. The days pass like a Greek tragedy: slow, dark and in three acts.

The first is the morning, or so she thinks, when they lead her to a white room lit by fluorescent lights, where there's a bathtub with cold water and electric wires waiting for her. Soaking and giving shocks, asking where they are. _They_. She knew, she had been part of group of people who were behind it all, but when the revolution broke out, there was no time to escape. She was arrested and taken by Peacekeepers to the presence of President Snow. Of course, he offered amnesty if she agreed to deliver the plans of the rebels. And of course she refused. Deep down she knew that even if she said the truth, they would kill her anyway. So what would be the goal of all her effort so far? No. It made no sense to die in vain, without fighting for the cause in which she risked her job, her family, her life. Then it was the moment when she was trapped in the dark.

Cold, it's cold. Back at the cell, she heard the cries at distance while tries, unsuccessfully, to cover her ears drowning out the screams of people she once knew.

Two. This time the room is not so clear, there's only an old lamp in the corner and in the center a frustum made of wood where they bound her by the hands and whipped her. Again, questions that have no answers, only screams of pain when the whip snapped on her back over and over again, until she doesn't resist and collapses during the interrogation. Taken back to her cell by two Peacekeepers, dragging by the arms, she rests on the floor and waits for the third act.

Three. She wakes up by the Chief Peacekeeper screaming and then immediately grabbing her by the arm and throwing her on the bed, which is just a thin mattress on top of a large concrete block. Lying on her hurt back, she lets out a groan of pain from her opens wombs that haven't healed yet. The Peacekeeper opens her legs brutally and places himself between them. In the beginning she struggled, bit, scratched, fought, but over time she became weaker and weaker from lack of food and water, but also the tortures. Soon, she had no strength even to rise from the ground, so she stayed where they throw her. Now, that she has no strength to fight, she just closed her eyes and sang the song that her grandfather used to sing to her as a child.

_You do not need to be scared_

_Just breathe and let the air_

_Enter your lungs and make_

_All the monsters gone_

_Do not you worry little girl_

_You'll be safe at your home_

_And if someday I'm gone_

_Just sing this song and I'll come_

And so were the days of Effie Trinket. She lost track of time. How many days had passed? A month? A year? No matter, darkness was her best friend and now she could feel a new friend approaching; death. But still, she never forgot the song her grandfather taught her.

_And if someday I'll gone_

_Just sing this song and I'll come_

* * *

__**Here it is, my first Hayffie Fanfiction!**

**let me explain somethings: first, I don't like the idea of hurting Effie, but it fitted on my story, so, sorry about the little angst; two, english is not my native language, i'm sorry about the grammar mistakes; three, i wrote the song, if there's similarity to another one, is mere coincidence... **

**reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

Cold. It's cold. Again, Effie is on the floor of her cell, trembling, bleeding and crying. She dreamed. He dreamed of for Peeta declaring his love for Katniss during his interview with Ceasar Flikerman during the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Is that sweet boy still alive? Safe, as planned, along with other rebels, the rescue of tributes in the arena of the Quell? And Katniss, had she become the symbol of rebellion? Effie dreamed of the day she reaped Katniss' sister, Primrose, and how she volunteered to protect her.

She dreamed... Dreaming was the only thing she had left, beyond the darkness and torture. But there was one more person she dreamed. Haymitch. After years of working together, insulting each other, fighting, yelling, teasing, loving. She never said anything, never admitted her love for the Victor of District 12 in the Second Quarter Quell. And like her, he never said a word. Never got involved, unless a kiss to celebrate the end of the 74th Games when Peeta and Katniss were rescued, but beyond that, nothing.

Effie dreamed of his gray eyes, as every person of the Seam, with the amount of times she had to take care of his hangover,, of when they first met, their first and only kiss. Yes, she loved him deeply, prayed that he was alive, he is taking care of Katniss, if he is searching for her.

But what is the effort of dreaming? Dream would be a mere illusion, a utopia. No, but you have to dream, is the only way she could escape of the darkness. Maybe one day she would back to the light, but that light would be liberty or death?

Once, she was so sure she had dreamed too much, that she believed it was true. It was all so real. A bright light lit up her cell and a tall, strong person appeared before her eyes. It was an angel. No, it was Haymitch, the angel. He crouched beside her and stroked her hair. She didn't know if it was true, but felt something wet fall on her face. A tear, she thought. Then, she was being lifted into Haymitch's arms and soon fell into a deeper sleep, without dreams.

Death was coming to pick her up, and Haymitch also would be dead if it were the case, or it was just another utopia, leading her to believe that was definitely crazy? Deeply, she prayed that it was her new friend, embracing her slowly and leading her out of this world. Only God would know. And may the odds be ever in her favor.


	3. Chapter 3

Warm ... is Warm? Well, now she was sure that she was dead. She was lying on her side because back is still hurt. She felt, not only her back, but her whole body aching. Her arms, legs, abdomen, head throbbing. But how could she be dead if she is in pain?

She felt, suddenly, a hand on her's. She realized then that she was not dead, but alive. Yes, alive, she could feel her heart beat, the air in and out of her lungs, could feel the touch on her hand, electronic devices that apparently were linked to her. Could smell the disinfectant of a hospital room and taste the drugs in her mouth. But could she see? Effie was afraid. Afraid to open her eyes and realize that she was still incarcerated and was taken to a hospital so she could recover and then restart the torture sessions.

Then she remembered her dream, in which Haymitch had appeared as an angel to rescue her. And as if he had lit a light in her mind, everything became clear. That touch ... she knew that touch on her hand, it was the same touch that comforted Effie when she saw her first Tributes die. The same touch that caressed her cheek and then kissed her. The same touch that touched her hair when she was in the cell ready to die. That was Haymitch's touch..

Encouraged by this time, the courage filled her lungs and then decided to open her eyes. But one thought occupied her mind. What if everything was a trick of the Capitol and she was another victim of Trakerjacker's venom? So Haymitch would never have been there to rescue her and she was still in custody of President Snow? That's when she heard his voice.

"Effie?"

Determined, she opened her eyes. But the light was too much for her eyes that were so accustomed to the darkness. Tried again. Her vision blurred at first, was coming into focus and then her blue eyes found the grey one's of Haymitch.

"Hay .. Haym ... mitch " She tried to speak, but because of the long time without speaking and the vocal cords damaged by the screams of torture, her voice was weak.

"Shhh, Princess, don't force your terrible voice" he joked with a smile on his lips. Effie looked around herself. It was a hospital room, as suspected, but not luxurious as the Capitol. This was simple, just the bed where she lay, along with devices that were connected to her, a chair beside the bed, in which Haymitch was sitting and leaning over her, and a door that would be the bathroom. If she was not in the capital, where would be?

"Whe ... where am I? " Asked with her voice still hoarse and weak

"You're safe now, don't worry. We're far from the Capitol. "He said calm, passing his hand through Effie's fragible and pale blond hair. But still with a question look in her eyes, he sighed heavily and Haymitch only just added. "We are in District 13"

* * *

**Well, here it is, chapter 3! Never thought that a story of mine could pass chap. 2 LOL**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! And for the ones that asked, I'm from Brazil (I speak portuguese), I'm doing an English course, so that's why there's some grammar mistakes :( **

**Please read and review,**

**xoxo Barbara**


	4. Chapter 4

During the next few weeks, Effie remained hospitalized, receiving visits only from Plutchard and Haymitch. They brought news of the rebellion. How Katniss agreed to be the Mockingjay, as Peeta suffers from hallucinations caused by Trackerjackers. Sometimes she asked about Prim, she would never forget the girl's face, it was like looking at herself as a child, thin, with blond hair and long, the only difference that she was from the Capitol and Primrose from District 12.

She barely slept, the nightmares wouldn't let her fall asleep. The fear of repeating all the torture that went on for months. Sometimes the nightmares came as the memory of water and shocks, while in the other, she was whipped. But the worst was when the Peacekeeper came to her cell. Effie constantly screamed and thrashed in bed.

This time it was the worst of all. Three came all at once. The shock, the whip and the peacekeeper. She couldn't tell if it was a dream or reality. Just yelled, screamed with all the air from her lungs, struggling like she are having a seizure. Suddenly Effie felt two strong hands grab her by shoulders and shake her. It was when she yelled even more and tried to attack her "aggressor," but paid no attention when heard her name being called.

"Effie! Effie, wake up! Wake up, Princess!" Haymitch screamed as he tried to wake her up while tried to avoid Effie's punches and slaps. Until he finally grabbed her arms with one hand and the other to uched her face, forcing her to wake up.

"NO, LET ME GO! Let me go! You monster! NO, NO! GO AWAY!"

"EFFIE! It's Haymitch, wake up!" Finally she opened her eyes. And as if reality gave her a slap in the face, she stopped. Stopped screaming, fighting and stared into Haymitch's eyes. Tears began to fall from her eyes and a sob escaped her throat. Embracing him, wept and sobbed against his chest. They staied like this for a long time, she crying and he comforting.

"It was so real," she said when she finally calmed down. "I was back ... back in the darkness. And it happened again..." Haymitch understand what she felt. He also had nightmares, and drought due to his stay in District 13, they got worse.

"Shh ... it's gone now. No need to talk. I'm not going to force you to speak, I know that you're not ready. " The former Mentor said while stroked her hair..

"Th... Thank you" said Effie, still crying, but more calm. When Haymitch began to leave her, she pressed her embrace. "No, stay. Stay with me"

Taking a deep breath, he just shifted his weight so that now he was laying in bed, embracing her small and fragile body. "I'll stay Princess, I'll stay"

It took a while, she didn t want to, but the heat emanating from Haymitch's body made her feel safe, she tried not to but fell asleep. When she awoke in the next day, realized that she didn't had any nightmares and that he was no longer beside her.

"He's gone." Effie heard a feminine voice coming from the dor. President Coin stood with her back against the closed door, with arms crossed in front of her chest. "In fact, he's not coming back." Coin said matter-of-factly. Effie sat on the bed with her back agaist the pillow.

"Mrs. Coin, what do I own the pleasure of your visit?" Effie said with a weak voice and barely being polite.

"Save your voice Miss Trinket, I'm here just to let you know of a few changes from now on" Coin walked to her and sat on the chair beside the bed. "Soldier Abernathy and Soldier Putchard are not going to visit you anymore. They are too busy with the rebelion coming to an end very soon"

"Are we... winning?" Effie asked, after all, she helped too. Coin only gave her a mocking smile.

"Miss Trinket, there is no 'we' in here. You're from the Capitol. You don't belong in Distric 13. Actually, you don't belong anywhere else but the dirty Capitol." said calmly.

"But... I helped. I helped planning the start of the revolution too... I don't understand" Effie said feeling confused.

"Well, let me clear this out. In a few days, your lovely Capitol is goin to turn into ashes. I have the tropes moving towards to President's Snow mansion right now. The war is ending, and so are your stay in Thirteen." Coin raised from her seat and direct herself to an sofa and where there was a large withe box. "I have here some pieces of your Capitol clothes, including that horrible golden wig and those make up that you wear." She said putting the box on Effie's lap. "Tomorrow we'll be taking you to the Capitol to escort our Mokingjay one more time. Be ready by the morning" Said heading to the door. "Goodbye Miss Trinket" And with that, she was gone.


End file.
